Moving On
by FreakieBella
Summary: Bella and Edward have survived the Volutri and now have to survive college. After staying in Forks for months after the battle, the Cullens are now moving on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I looked up from the large suitcase in front of me and saw Edward frowning over another. Alice was determined that I take the entire wardrobe she had bought for me to Dartmouth. I shook my head, it was completely ridiculous, but it was so Alice. Edward managed to close the suitcase without damage and came over to take the one I had just closed. He kissed me on the cheek as he brushed past and walked towards the front of our cottage. My cheek tingled from the contact.

I looked at our large white bed and with a chuckle lifted the protective shield around my mind and thought of a number of things we could be doing there right now. I heard Edward quietly groan outside as he ran over to the main house and I laughed to myself.

I walked to Nessie's room and shook my young daughter awake. It was three months since our battle with the Volturi and Renesmee's growth had slowed dramatically, she still looked five and I had hopes that some of her clothes would fit for longer than a week. Not that it mattered when I thought about the number of clothes Rose and Alice kept buying her. I sighed at the waste. Nessie stirred at my gentle shake and blinked wearily at me. "Darling, you need to wake up now, we are leaving soon," I told her.

"Okay" she said with a small frown as I helped her out of bed and carried her to the bathroom for a bath. She and Jacob had been playing yesterday evening and the thought of sitting in the car with her covered with a wolfie smell for the day wasn't tempting. I ran the bath and added her favourite bubble-bath. She had woken more now and was looking excited at the prospect of the long trip. She held her hand to my cheek and I heard her question, _"Jacob, Seth and Leah will be coming with us, won't they Momma?"_

"Mmm," I responded, "they are driving Grandpa's Mercedes over."

"And we're going in the BMW and Alice and Jazz are taking the Porsche, right?" she asked, speaking this time as she was stepping into the warm soapy water.

"Yes," I laughed and moved away from the splash of water she caused. Nessie had her father's interest in fast cars; my interest hadn't increased since my change to the immortal. I washed her quickly; Edward was no doubt almost back from delivering the last of the luggage to the cars. She was soon out and stood wrapped in a fluffy white towel while I went to retrieve the outfit I had left out for her. I heard his steps before Edward made it to the door and ran back to the bathroom to escape, he wasn't likely to forget the thoughts I had sent his way earlier.

He poked his head into the bathroom and the look of fire in his eyes when he caught my glance told me I was going to pay for that later, although I wasn't was too worried. I grinned back and finished dressing our daughter. I took the hairdryer out of the cupboard and dried her hair. It was already half way down her back and I didn't want to cut it, although it probably wasn't practical when she has out hunting with us.

"Jacob and the others will be over in about ten minutes," Edward murmured from the kitchen.

"Okay, we are ready," I replied. Renesmee ran out of the bathroom and into Edward's open arms and peppered him with kisses. He laughed as he listened to her thoughts and told her he loved her as much as she loved him. I smiled at the picture, my loving little family, I was by far, the luckiest vampire alive.

"Let's go, we have a long day ahead of us," Edward said and I grabbed my bag and followed him out the door. I used the large old fashioned key Alice had given me for my birthday last September and locked the house behind me. We would be back in a fortnight for a short break before College would begin, but part of me already felt sad to leave our little cottage. The cottage had been a gift from our family, particularly Esme who had an incredible knack for designing the perfect space for each person. We were off to meet Esme and the rest of the family now and she was going to help us with our new house in New Hampshire.

We were starting college at the start of fall and Dartmouth was the college Edward had somehow bribed me into. I was sure at the time that I wouldn't be able to keep up, but now with my enhanced vampire abilities and the fact that I didn't need sleep, meant I felt more comfortable about the choice. I hated to think about the size of the bribe he must have promised to get them to accept my late application, but since he kept reminding me that what was his was mine, I tried to forget it.

I followed Edward and Renesmee over the river, to the back of the main house and found Alice and Jasper waiting for us. The car I could hear turning off the highway in the direction of the house was obviously the wolves. Jake's sister was driving everyone over before we all embarked on our week long trip.

"I hope you have started packing your outfits into the storage boxes I ordered," Alice said as I strolled up to give her a hug.

"Mmm," I responded, "Edward is going to help me."

She looked horrified at the thought, "I will be over as soon as we are back to take charge."

Edward winked from behind Alice's head, he knew that she could be motivated to pack up the monstrous collection she had put together for me if provided with the right motivation. I couldn't imagine an occasion to wear most of the outfits she had bought me, but I did try to humour her by pulling out something special at least once a week. I felt much happier in jeans and cotton t-shirts than I ever would in silk and lace.

Jake's Rabbit pulled up with Rachel behind the wheel and the three friends piled out with their luggage. We had decided that they would feel most comfortable for the long drive in the Mercedes so when Carlisle and Esme had left two weeks ago with Rose and Emmett, they had taken the Vanquish and the Monster Jeep. That still left my Farrari, Jasper's Motorcycle and a couple of other luxury cars which seemed to sit in the monstrous garage for most of the time, plus Edward's Volvo.

Edward had decided that after four years of driving the same car, he wanted something new and inconspicuous. We were going to leave the Volvo behind for when we returned to visit Charlie and he was going to buy something new when got to our new house.

The others had left early because Esme wanted to finalise some last details on the house she had been renovating in New Hampshire before they moved over, Rose and Emmett had gone with them to help. Carlisle had already started work in Hanover and would stay while we all came back to finalise the packing. They were going to meet us at the new house in four days. We probably could have made it in three days if we pushed, especially considering the way Edward, Jasper and Alice drove, but Renesmee, Jake, Leah and Seth all needed sleep so we had decided to stop each night for a break.

Nessie placed her palm on Edward's cheek and asked to be let down, I saw Edward roll his eyes and watched her bound over into Jake's waiting arms. "Hey Nessie," Jake laughed, "ready for a road trip?"

She answered silently and Jake responded with a roll of the eyes, "Dad bought how many DVD's for the trip?"

She giggled as she and Jake conversed and the rest of us put the wolves bags into the remaining spaces left in the boots of the three cars we were driving over. The route had been discussed last night after we returned from a BBQ dinner at Charlie's house. Sue had invited the pack and most of their families over and the warm night had everyone in good spirits.

I had broken the news to Charlie about us moving away two months ago. He took it as well as expected considering we were taking his granddaughter with us and would be on the other side of the country. He had promised to visit with Sue for Christmas and we promised to return during Spring break.

The first month after our harrowing visit from the Volturi, Edward and I were so happy to be alive we hadn't really talked too much about the future, but one day I had been thinking about our honeymoon and I remembered that Edward had mentioned that he had bought us a house in New Hampshire.

"Tell me about our other house?" I asked him one night as we lay side by side, looking out over our private courtyard.

He had seemed surprised at my question, so I had let the shield slip and remembered our conversation on Esme Island. He held me close as he outlined a little about it. After I had starting asking specific questions, he had pulled away and told me to wait. He had thrown on some clothes before he disappeared and I assumed from what I could hear, he had returned to the main house.

A short while later he reappeared with a laptop I couldn't recall seeing before. He undressed and got back into bed, gathering me beside him and turning on the computer. I waited patiently until he opened a file and then I pulled the laptop around so I could see better. "I had the real estate agent take lots of photos for me once the house was empty. Of course I imagined we would have filled it by now."

The house was lovely, the photos taken during winter with snow around the house. The woods seemed to surround the house, guaranteeing privacy and a nearby hunting area. The house looked like it was over one hundred years old and each room had high ceilings and wooden floors. The kitchen, overlooking the back yard, was dated and in need of work and the living room was a little small. Edward explained that a wall had been put in to add in an extra bedroom at some stage and he suggested we pull it out.

As I looked at the photos, I imagine us living there, but then a problem emerged and it was one I was a little hesitant to bring up with my husband. I frowned as I tried to think of the best way to bring it up, and Edward caught me. "You don't like it, do you? It's okay," he said hurriedly as I started to shake my head, "I'll call the real estate agent tomorrow and get him to start looking again."

"No, Edward, the house is great, fantastic even. I think with some of Esme's wonderful touches it will be perfect for us."

"But?"

"It's Jake."

"Aah."

I had realised back when the family and I had planned to take a trip to South America in search of half vampires lto find out more about Nessie that Jake couldn't be apart from her. I was even concerned about what it would do to him if they were parted for a time and I was sure Nessie wouldn't put up with it happily.

"I hadn't really thought about that," Edward said as he frowned at the photos in front of us. "There might be an option, if we want Jake living right next door?" He grimaced at the thought. I was sure I could live with this, but I knew Edward wasn't as comfortable with the Jake's Imprint on our daughter as I had become.

"What's the option?"

He clicked ahead a few images and then stopped at one of the large barn. "This is on the property, about one hundred metres back from the house."

"It looks like a garage?"

"Well it is, at the bottom. But there is a second floor, probably used to store hay at one time. We could speak to Esme about renovating it into an apartment, or we could look at buying some more real estate - a long way across town perhaps."

I poked him in the ribs and laughed at his frown. "I can live with either option, although if we are both going to be attending night classes, having a permanent babysitter so close might be a good idea."

He nodded thoughtfully, "That's actually not a bad idea. The rest of the family will be nearby, but not probably close enough to be there every night."

"Then there is Leah," I said with a sigh. Leah still hadn't forgiven me completely for what she thought I had put Jake through in the past, although she was finally softening a little with Rennesme's presence.

"Leah would be happy to get away for a while; Sam and Emily's wedding was hard on her. She and the rest of the wolves would probably be happier if she came along and didn't leave Jake to live with us on his own."

I snorted my disgust at the thought that we would hurt Jake in anyway, but I knew Edward was probably right.

Poor Leah, she had stood bravely next to her cousin Emily during her wedding to Sam, as a bridesmaid three weeks ago. Jake had been at the wedding and while we expected him to call or come to the house after the reception, it had been Seth who had called. He had told us that Jake had gone after Leah, when she had taken off at the end of the night. Jake was concerned she needed someone to help her through the pain she was suffering. He had returned two days later with Leah, much to Renesmee's and her mother Sue's, relief.

"So we should speak to Jake about this tomorrow, then if he is happy with it, we will speak with Esme about designing an apartment above the garage," I said. Edward had packed up the laptop before I realised and got comfortable again with me against him.

"Living with a werewolf, who would have thought it?" he shook his head. "Emmett is going to love this," he growled.

I giggled and kissed him, "I am sure you could take him, if you had to."

"You bet I could," he growled again and kissed me until all thoughts of Dartmouth were far from my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Renovations...

The following day Edward and I sat down with Jake and talked about our idea.

"You will need to finish school," Edward told Jake. "No slacking, you have to be able to keep up with Nessie."

Jake was enthusiastic about the idea, although I think he had the same thoughts about living so close to vampires as we did about the werewolves.

"We also want to talk about you asking Leah to come over as well," I told him. I looked at Edward for support, "We know that Leah would be happy to get away for a while and we guess that Sam and the others will feel better about you moving to the other side of the country if you have another werewolf with you."

Jake nodded his head as he thought it over, "Leah could definitely do with having the space, and I know Sam is already concerned about me moving with you all when you take off."

So Jake called Leah and then he went to see Sam to talk about our idea. Sam wasn't happy about it, not that he didn't trust us anymore, but he was worried about Jake and Leah being so far away from the rest of the pack. Jake promised that we would visit a couple of times a year, which was easy as Edward and I intended to keep our cottage for visits with Charlie. Jake advised us that Leah was relieved to be able to get away from Forks and while she could probably think of better places to go, but as she had stuck close to Jake the last five months and had become good friends, she agreed that it was the best idea.

So two months later, this road trip was the first part of our move to New Hampshire. Edward, Nessie and I were going to live near Dartmouth; the rest of the family would live with Esme and Carlisle, one hour drive away.

Alice was tapping her foot on the ground as she watched Rachel give the three werewolves a final hug. She then moved to her canary yellow Porsche and Jasper got in along side. Edward slipped Nessie into her booster seat and fiddled with the DVD player he had installed for her when we planned our road trip. The cheery sounds of _Finding Nemo_ surrounded us as we got into the car and watched Jake and the others get into the Mercedes. With a final wave to Rachel, we took off in concert, hitting the highway and speeding towards our final destination.

Three hours later we stopped so Jake and the others could use a gas station's bathroom and then were off again, Edward and I singing along to Mary Poppins with Nessie giggling in the back. Another stop a few hours later gave me the chance to give Nessie some of the blood we had packed for her in the car fridge and as Edward decided he couldn't listen to another musical, he and Alice swapped and I had the chance to drive Rosalie's car. Alice and I chatted about college and the holiday she and Jasper were planning to China, while Nessie, thankfully, listened to the Ipod Edward had given her for Christmas.

We made the small motel Edward had booked for us by early evening and we all gladly got out of our cars for the night. Nessie was already asleep in the back so Alice carried her into our room while I grabbed our suitcase. I put her to bed in her favourite nightie and when she woke up, she received a good night kiss from Jake, Edward and I before she would settle again.

Jake and the others headed out to get a pizza while Alice, Jasper, Edward and I played monopoly which set a routine for the next few days. Nessie slept through the night and woke up without encouragement the second day although she then insisted that she drive with Jake that day. Edward had rolled his eyes but finally agreed when I reminded him he could put anything he liked on the CD player. With a hug and a check to make sure Jake had put the booster seat in the car correctly, much to Jake's disgust, we drove on.

Four days on and a relatively smooth trip behind us, we were, according to the GPS only a short distance from our house and I was now really excited about seeing it. Edward was watching me and I beamed at the thought we were so close. It was early evening on the fourth day of our trip and Nessie was asleep already, coaxed to sleep by the smooth motor under the bonnet. I started looking around each bend in the windy road, until Edward slowed and drove up a long drive to give me the first glimpse of our new home.

The trees were thick as we came through the drive so we didn't have to worry about some passer-by seeing in. Finally the house came into full view and I sucked in a breath. It really was beautiful from the outside. It was built of wood and had a bright red roof and white walls. Large windows at the front were partially hidden by tall roses climbed the pillars holding up the verandah. The driveway circled in front of the house and Edward stopped the car right in front of the stairs leading to the front door. "Don't move," he said with a grin, and while I watched in puzzlement, he walked around the car and opened my door. He helped me out and before I knew what he was doing, he had caught me up in his arms, the way he did on our honeymoon and at our new cottage. I rolled my eyes at him, embarrassed to have everyone watching, Jake hooted at us as he got out of the car.

"Ignore the Philistine," Edward breathed, "I want to carry my beautiful wife across her new threshold."

I laughed and put my arms around his neck, "Come on, let's go then."

He ran up the stairs and managed to get the door open without dropping me and then gently deposited me inside the hallway.

He switched on some lights while I walked slowly along the hallway. The oak floorboards were beautifully polished, with my enhanced vampire eyesight I could see into the tightly woven grains in the honey coloured planks. Edward took my hand and we walked into the living area. The ceiling was high and made the room feel open although Esme had already looked at the plans and had decided to knock down some walls to create a large open space like the main house back in Forks.

We looked around the ground floor, Edward pointing out where we were going to put in the large windows across the back side of the house and then he pointed to the barn which was hidden by more trees.

We walked up the staircase to the second storey where we walked to our room. It was larger than our room at the cottage and overlooked the front yard. The oak floor continued here and at Esme's prompting a few weeks ago, we had agreed on a large rug which would cover part of the floor, in the same sand white of the tiles in our cottage bedroom.

I checked out the ensuite bathroom which was large but current an ugly brown. After pouring over piles of House and Garden and Vogue Living magazines back in Forks at Esme's request and Alice's delight, I had selected pale blue and white tiles and a large spa bath to suit. A few months ago, soaking wet and filthy after one of Emmett's impromptu and unavoidable snowball flights, I realised that while I didn't really need to shower as a vampire, I still enjoyed the relaxing sensation as much as I had when I was a human. Especially if the shower cubicle was big enough for two.

When I heard Edward muffle a chuckle, I went to investigate, only to find him in the next bedroom. "So Alice is going to have to work with a smaller space, but this should fit most of your wardrobe collection, don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes at the waste of a perfectly good guest room but knew that she was determined for me to keep the collection.

"Alice," I'd groaned, a few weeks ago when she started telling me about the overhaul she had in mind, "I seriously don't need this many clothes. I am never going to wear them. Frankly, it is criminal to waste so much money on all those clothes."

"The only thing criminal is you wearing that cotton tee and those scruffy jeans," she responded with a frown. "Why don't you use the wardrobe better, you are a Cullen now, you are supposed to look the part."

I looked meaningfully at Edward and Emmett who were sitting on a nearby sofa watching football, wearing jeans and cotton shirts. "Well I can't do wonders with them," she responded, "but I do expect better from you, Bella."

I shook my head at the memory and walked out of the room. If Alice was going to waste time creating a new closet, she could do it on her own.

I took Edward's hand as we checked out the other two rooms on that floor, a guest room and Nessie's bedroom and then we flew upstairs to see the last two guest rooms. The six bedroom house was built for a large family, which suited us perfectly.

I became aware as we walked downstairs that the others hadn't joined us. I asked Edward where they were and he advised that the wolves had wanted to stretch and had taken off, and Alice and Jasper had staying with Nessie out the front.

"Hurry up you two," I heard Alice mutter as we got to the front door. I felt like ignoring her as I remembered the closet, but Edward gently squeezed my hand as if he could read my thoughts and we went to bring the family into our new house.

We finally had everything in from the cars and Renesmee settled in a make shift bed when we all heard the sound of a car turning onto the road near our house. "The family are here," Jasper said, turning to Alice.

"No," she and Edward said at the same time, "its Tanya, Kate and Garrett," Alice finished.

"Were we expecting them?" I asked Edward with a frown, trying to recall a conversation I might have forgotten.

"No, I think it is supposed to be a surprise." He concentrated as he listened in to their thoughts, "Carlisle's idea, apparently."

The car drove up the drive and we went to greet our extended family.

"So why exactly did you turn up uninvited?" Edward asked Tanya with a grin.

"Carlisle rang us to tell us that you were all moving over here and that you would be doing some restoration work. We decided after our hasty departure from Forks, that we should come and help."

Tanya and Kate, with the rest of their family, had left the night of the battle with the Volturi, very distressed at their loss. Their sister, Irina, had been killed by the Volturi in an attempt to get our side to break ranks and make it easy for them to take us all down. Edward had told me vampires feel the death of a family member very deeply and I could only imagine their pain as my stomach turned when I thought about losing one of mine. I smiled at Tanya, Kate and Garrett and told them we were delighted they had come and would be grateful for their help with the restoration.

The following morning saw the arrival of the rest of my family and I couldn't believe how much I had missed them all. Esme soon had everyone busy with a building task and I left Nessie in Jake's capable hands. With so many hands working, by early evening much of the preparation had been done, including Emmett's very careful wall extraction.

Rose and Edward had been in stitches as they told us all about the first time Emmett had decided to knock out a wall. "So, you should have seen him, holding up the ceiling after he had knocked out too much of the supporting wall. Edward and I had rushed out to a building supply place to get a beam to put up. Poor Esme walked in with some curtain samples to find Emmett on a ladder, holding up the ceiling, cursing that we weren't moving quickly enough," Rose told us with a chuckle.

"Well at least I was doing some work," Emmett retorted, "you were no help, just standing around offering advice."

"Mmm, advice that you elected not to take, as I recall, which lead to the disaster in the first place," Edward laughed.

Esme's plan was to get the main house finished first before we started work on Jake and Leah's apartment. Most of the tiles, windows, paint and other building supplies had been delivered and left in the barn before we arrived, but Esme needed to be onsite to finalise the apartment design, before we could start.

The following day, Tanya, Rose and I started painting upstairs, while Garrett helped Jasper, Emmett and Edward put in the new rear windows and plaster over the gaps left by Emmett's work. Alice was busy working on the closet and since I flatly refused to help, Kate assisted her to put in the shelving system she had ordered.

Renesmee had a great time playing with all the broken pieces of plaster; she was in full destruction mode by the time I went to stop her from covering everything around her with fine dust particles. Jake thought it was hilarious until I got Esme to find him a job, stripping back the peeling paint from the outside of the barn.

That night, I left Nessie in the care of Kate and Tanya and went with the others on a hunting trip. My eyes were now as black as Edward's; we hadn't hunted for five days and were due. Just as everyone had promised me, my eyes were gradually loosing the scary blood filled nightmare that had greeted me on as a newborn, but they had yet to turn the same deep topaz colour I loved to see on my Edward after he had hunted. I hoped that soon I would be able to do away with the contact lenses Alice kept ready for the public me and that this would be the last stage of my transformation.

By the time we were ready to start on the apartment, our house stood renewed and Edward and I couldn't have been more delighted. Since we were leaving our furniture back at the cottage, with the exception of the giant bed Edward had bought for me while I was still human, the grand piano which stood in the house back in Forks, the stereo and his CD collection, we had no furniture to speak of. So on an appropriately cloudy day, Edward, Esme, Alice and I drove into town to visit the furniture stores.

Usually when Alice, or anyone for that matter, mentioned shopping to me, I tried as many excuses as possible to avoid the torture. Today, however, I realised that I was quite excited about selecting the furniture that would fill our new home. We were also ordering furniture for the apartment. Edward caught my enthusiasm with a smile and we headed into the first store. Edward had made me promise not to look at the price tag of anything and I decided to go along with the plan, knowing that it would make Esme happy.

After three hours of discussing wood stains, fabric swatches, colour samples and a variety of other important issues however, my enthusiasm was starting to wain. Edward grinned at my expression when Alice suggested the name of the next store we should hit and he kindly asked Esme and Alice if they would mind going on their own. "We trust your judgement," he told them while I enthusiastically nodded my head. I would likely kill the next interior decorator who starting talking about swatches, so in order to keep my perfect _vegetarian_ record, I needed to get out of there.

Alice looked disappointed but Esme smiled and assure us that they could manage. As we walked back to the car, Edward asked me, "Would you like to take a walk about Dartmouth?" His face had taken on the glow he got when he was really excited about something.

"Sure," I agreed when I saw his expression. We drove to the beautiful campus and looked around - actually we ran around the expansive grounds, with me trying to keep up with Edward's incredible speed. "So what do you think?" he asked me later as we walked hand in hand through the main complex.

"It is an amazing college," I told him with a grin, "I am sure I will enjoy my first college experience here."

"We'll try Harvard next time," Edward mused as we looked into the library, "I was there forty years ago, so there won't be any problem returning now."

"Let's just wait until I get through my first time around," I begged.

When we drove up the driveway that afternoon, Nessie came sprinting out of the front of the house to greet us and I swept her up in my arms as she ran towards me. She held her palm to my cheek and gave me a visual list of everything that I had missed during the day, Edward listening to her every word. "So come on, let me show you what we have done," she finished and wriggled out of my arms. She ran ahead around the side of the house towards the barn. We followed her with a shared smile at her enthusiasm, although our smile turned to surprise as we saw how much work had been accomplished today.

After the early work Jake and the other wolves had done on the exterior, we could now see the first coat of paint shining wetly on the walls. The colour we had selected was a dark brown, which would help hide the barn amongst the line of trees. Renesmee had run back to me and had started towing me by the hand, indicating that we weren't moving quickly enough for her, as we walked to the doors which housed the garage. The floor above our heads which had needed repair had obviously been the builder's first focus; I could see new floorboards now in place. A new staircase from the bottom of the garage had been installed and we followed our daughter upstairs to see that not only was the floor repaired, but a plasterboard ceiling and walls now existed.

Esme had designed the apartment with three large bedrooms and a study, so there would always be a guest room available for any of Jake's friends wanting to come and visit or check on us. The main bedroom, which would be Jake's, was the largest and had a huge window over looking the backyard between the barn and our house. Esme had included a large ensuite bathroom and it made me think about Jake's little house back on the Reservation. This apartment would be around twice as big as the little house that he shared with Billy, but then with Leah around, both of them would probably want lots of space.

We followed the sound of voices until we found Jake, Jasper and Seth laying waterproof plasterboard in what would become the main bathroom."The others have gone hunting," Jasper informed us of the rest of the family. "Do you want to help?"

Edward volunteered while I decided to take Renesmee back to the house. She needed some dinner and was already looking tired after the excitement of the day. I read a book to her, in the bedroom that would be her own when we returned, as I watched her eye lids droop wearily, until she fell asleep. I stayed with her until I heard movement downstairs, watching my beautiful daughter's dreams while I held her hand to my cheek.

... stay tuned for more, coming soon... thanks for reading, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3… Goodbye to Forks

By the end of the second week, the apartment was finished and some of our new furniture had arrived. The delivery men couldn't believe their luck when delivering to the Cullen's place. The minute a truck arrived, Edward, Jasper or Emmett would be waiting on the verandah for them.

"Just put it on the verandah, we can take it in," Edward had told the first of many.

A generous tip and a short delivery run no doubt made their day, and ensured that we didn't all stand around looking impatient while the delivery men took the normal amount of human time to bring the items inside.

Edward had been especially excited when a van from an audio visual company arrived. They brought with them an oversized television of a European brand I had never heard of for our living room, with a matching one for Jake and Leah's place.

Apparently the large number of boxes labelled with high end brands included not only the television. Emmett whooped as he unpacked the latest game station and another box filled with computer games. Even though my new lack of clumsiness meant I wasn't in danger of causing damage any of Edward's expensive toys, I still shuddered at the thought of touching them, just as I had imagined breaking his stereo the first time I had been in his room at Forks. After Jasper and Emmett finished playing on the roof while setting up a satellite dish, Edward informed me that it could all be controlled from one remote. At least I could manage this without too much danger.

Renesmee's furniture had also arrived, although we had made sure of this by ordering it before we have left Forks. Since Nessie was the only one in our family who needed sleep, I wanted to make sure she was comfortable in our new house. Tanya and I had painted her room a soft green and Esme has ordered hot pink curtains and matching bedding. The white sleigh bed with matching desk and draws were perfect for her new room and she slept in her new bed for three nights before we flew back to Forks.

Edward and I had kept the same white that Esme had used in our cottage, this time with a luxurious rug on the polished floors and the iron bed from his old room. The other guest rooms had taken on a colour theme similar to the house on Isle Esme, one was Wedgwood blue, one was burnt red and the other cheery yellow. The furniture for these rooms wouldn't arrive until after we returned although Alice had already purchased the pillows and bedding – silk of course.

We locked up the house the day we were due to fly back to Forks, giving Nessie and me two more weeks with Charlie before Edward and I started college. He and Sue had promised to come over during the holidays, so our parting was not going to be permanent.

Renee, on the other hand, was still a problem. I had managed to dodge her calls for me to come down to see her during the summer as I told her we had to set up the house before College started. She had mentioned flying up to Forks herself to see us before we moved, but I had managed to convince her that Phil would miss her too much and that we would try for next summer. I was sure to come up with some excuse then.

I sat in the airport lounge watching my beautiful daughter, who currently had her nose attached to the window as she watched the planes and other activity at the airport. This was going to be her first flight which exciting her greatly. It was also the most humans she had ever been around, hence my focused attention on her. I felt, rather than heard, Edward walking towards me, and moved my gaze from Nessie to the lounge entrance. The rest of the family and the wolves were walking towards me. I noticed how much other people in the lounge stared at the imposing group. Edward reached me first and from the look in his eye, he was annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"There are way too many men in this lounge, who don't seem to be able to keep their eyes off my wife."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Not as many as I have to contend with." He grabbed Rose and pulled her closer to him. Her eyes met with mine and we grinned while ignoring our husbands. I didn't mind Edward being a little jealous, after all, he truly knew he had nothing to worry about, but I decided I didn't mind keeping him on his toes.

"Look Momma," Nessie said excitedly, "see the size of that plane, is that one ours?"

I shook my head as I didn't have the answer, so Edward walked over to the window and he and Nessie fell into a one way conversation about planes. Another sign Nessie had her father's passion for all things fast.

We only had a short wait before we boarded our flight and once on board, a steward handing out activity packs asked Nessie if she would like one. Renesmee had more than mastered the basics of colouring in well before now; however Edward and I, with the benefit of a number of children's television shows, had briefed her about this sort of human interaction.

"Nessie darling, you need to remember that out in the wide world, you look like a human child and most human's aren't going to realise you are as clever as we know you are. When we get on the plane, you have to behave like a normal little girl, like we watched on TV."

She had nodded her head and placed her palm on my cheek. Through the connection I could see a number of children playing from one show she had seen, and she was asking me if this is what she had to do.

"That's exactly it, we know you will be perfect," I praised her. Edward and I had sat either side of her however and we still kept a close eye on her. It was a difficult experience for me, being surrounded by the strong scent of humans for some many hours even though Edward had taken the precaution of hunting with me the last night.

"Even though you are especially brilliant at being a vegetarian vampire," he had laughed, "it will definitely help if we hunt tonight, just to make tomorrows flight easier for you."

I had readily agreed, the most people I had been around were during a couple of Alice's forced shopping trips and these didn't compare to being surrounded by several hundred enticingly scented passengers.

Our flight finally ended back in Port Angeles, Charlie had driven his cruiser and Sue driven Edward's Volvo out to meet us. Rachel and Paul had also come out and they greeted the wolves enthusiastically. We all piled into the cars and were soon pulling up outside our Forks house.

The wolves had gone straight home as the rest of the pack was throwing them a farewell party that night. They had extended the invitation to us but we thought they would probably have a better time without our presence. Charlie and Sue had decided to head to Charlie's house once Edward and I assured them we would bring Nessie around once we were unpacked.

I looked around the town as Edward drive at a speed that no longer frighten me, and I tried to focus on the way I had first seen my move to Forks. I had come to love the fact that everything was green and wet, and although I would always want to return to places like Isle Esme, where it was hot, I had come to appreciate the cloudy, raining weather that suited my new family so much. Edward noticing my reflection, caught my hand, and looked at me, wanting to know what I was thinking. I effortlessly lifted the shield and shared my thought with him. He gently squeezed my hand as we shared my thoughts. "I am certainly grateful that you unselfishly moved yourself away from Phoenix," he told me as he brushed his lips against my fingers. I revealed in his touch and felt more content than I was sure anyone had the right to be.

I realised as I watched Renesmee play with her Grandpa later that afternoon, that Sue was making a big difference in his life. It wasn't so much the cooking, although Charlie could definitely use all the help he could get in this department, it was that, like Renee and Phil, Charlie had someone to share his life with. I no longer worried about deserting him. I knew how much this last year had meant to him, spending time with Nessie and I, and despite the fact that Nessie was almost always shocking us with her speedy development, he had loved every minute with her, once he stopped questioning it.

"So Dad, do any fishing lately?"

"Billy and I went out yesterday and got a bag full, I can put some of for you if you like?"

I grimaced out of his line of sight, "Thanks Dad, but we're not hungry at the moment."

I am still not sure what he thinks we are but I certainly wasn't going to put him in danger by asking. He knew we weren't werewolves, after all, the wolves couldn't stop eating whenever there was food on offer, but I wasn't sure what he suspected. Perhaps he had suspended belief all together and just accepted that we were around for which I was grateful.

I gave him a gentle hug as we left that evening and he made plans to come over the next evening. "We'll be here until next Friday, so we can see each other every day until then," Edward told him.

"Great, see you tomorrow."

Our remaining time was filled with final packing and other arrangements. I took a trip with Edward to Seattle to see J regarding some updated paperwork we needed. "Mrs Cullen, I mean Bella," he corrected himself as he came out to greet us, "and you must be Mr Cullen?" He looked slightly nervous when he shook Edward's hand and ushered us towards his office.

"So what can I do for you both today?"

"We are moving to New Hampshire, so we just need to get some papers organised for Nessie."

"Of course, of course, anything you need."

Edward outlined that Nessie needed a new birth certificate and a passport in her name. My passport also needed to be updated as I looked too dissimilar to the old Bella for passport control. Esme had suggested that we might all take a trip to her Island soon and I loved the idea of Nessie getting the chance to learn to swim.

We left a short while later, with J's assurance that he would post everything on to our new address. We ended up walking towards the water, watching the wind whip up white caps on the ocean before us. Edward then suggested we walk to the main shopping area and as we got closer he was looking particularly excited. It was the sort of look he got when he was going to give me a gift so I stopped and refused to move until he told me what was going on.

"Come on Bella, I saw something in a shop window that I really liked and wanted you to have for our anniversary. I know how you feel about gifts however, so I thought I would show you first, then convince you to let me get it for you. Please?" he begged.

"Oh, all right," I muttered although not all that miffed, "lets go then." He halted in front of Tiffany's no less and pointed to a stunning diamond necklace on display.

"It isn't as beautiful as you, of course, but it will look beautiful on you, and it will make me happy if you let me buy it for you," he murmured in my ear as I looked at the necklace. What could I do but let him buy it for me when he made me feel so loved.

"Okay, but you have to let me buy you something equally excessive then," I laughed as I leaned up to kiss his perfect lips.

"It's a deal," he replied and pulled me into the store.

Half an hour later we walked out with my neck adorned with sparkling diamonds and Edward's wrist featuring a shiny new watch. I was also carrying another small bag with a lovely bracelet we felt Nessie would like.

"Ready to go home?" Edward asked.

"Yes please," I replied.

Nessie had loved her new gold bracelet and had to be persuaded with to remove it at night when she went to sleep. The last two weeks few by, with us spending our last days in Forks with my father and saying goodbye to everything I had known for the last few years.

"You know that we will back at the mid year break and we will see Charlie and Sue before then," Edward reminded me as we drove away from my father's house for the last time.

"I know but it just feels so permanent to move away. Not that I am worried about that," I smiled at him and squeezed the hand that held mine. "I guess I have just come to love Forks and all the squishy green stuff. I feel sad to leave it all behind."

The following day Jasper and Emmett pulled out of the drive sitting behind the wheels of two huge trucks filled with the contents of the Cullen's home. The rest of us, with Jake and Leah in the Rabbit, took up seats in the remaining cars left in the old Carriage House. We slowly drove down the drive and I could sense everyone's sadness to leave behind the country town we had called home, but as we pulled onto the highway and picked up speed, my thoughts turned to the next part of my life and college.

Thank you for reading and please review... sorry it has been so long between drinks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Day…

I checked the contents of my bag for the last time as Edward and I were due to start college that evening. While Edward was taking a night course, I was studying as a first year college student which meant I needed to do some creative scheduling of lecturers and tutorials. Edward and I had worked out a timetable which allowed me to pick up tape recorded lecture sessions held on sunny days and attend evening tutorials, usually reserved for people working during the day. This way I wasn't going to miss anything on days where sparkly vampires might create a ruckus.

Edward teased me when he saw me checking my bag for the third time, "Relax Bella, you are going to be fine." He kissed me which after a few moments really did anything but relax me, but as he released me, I thought about all my newly inherited special abilities and realised I didn't have anything to worry about. If all else failed, Edward had studied so many different things during his school and college years, he would be able to help me when I need it.

I had decided to focus on Literature and History and had selected a variety of Lit classes from the Classics to Modern Play writers. I had already read a third of the semester's required text, one of the advantages of not requiring sleep and being able to do everything at superhuman speeds.

I heard rustling on the stairs and turned to watch Renesmee walk towards me. "Are you and daddy about to go?" she asked.

"Yes darling, Jake will be here any moment to stay with you," I told her.

Jake had started his final year at school the week before and was already grumbling about the amount of homework he was getting. Leah was older than Jake and she had already finished school, so she was on the look out for a job. Jake had told us the day before she had an interview with a security company today – the perfect job for a wolf, I thought.

We heard Jake approach the house before he reached the door and Renesmee was in his arms before he had even walked in the house.

"Hey you," he said with delight as Renesmee held her palm to his face, they focused on each other as she shared the details of her day, Jake nodding his head as she asked him a question. "School was very busy today," he told her, "you're going to have to help me with all my homework tonight."

Renesmee nodded her head seriously although Jake caught my eye and grinned over her head. Edward came up behind me and took my hand, "We'll see you guys in a couple of hours."

Nessie jumped from Jake's arms and ran over for a last hug, "See you in the morning Nessie," I told her with a final squeeze before Edward and I swept out the door to the new Audi.

We had picked up the shiny new silver car that afternoon. Edward had tried to buy me one as well but I had put my foot down and said it was a total waste of good money – we already had my Ferrari hiding in the barn, next to Edward's Vanquish, so I told him we could share the car without the need for another. He looked like he wanted to protest, but after taking in my determined expression, he given in.

The new car leather smell greeted us as we got in and filled my senses while we drove towards the college grounds. Edward parked in the student car park and started to get out of the car until he noticed I was still frozen in my seat.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, taking my chin, gently forcing me to look at him.

"What if I can't take it? The smell I mean. There are going to be all those people in the classroom, what if I make a mistake?" I looked at him, an overwhelming panic beginning to rise in me. It was fine to think about going to college, a whole other thing to just walk into the class.

"Bella, I know you can do this," Edward said gently. "I wouldn't have supported the idea of you starting college now if I didn't think you would ace this."

"I know you have confidence in me, but you won't be there, just in case something happens…" I felt helpless as I worried about all the things I could do to the humans around me.

"Why don't you drop your shield during the class, I won't be very far away, and if I can feel you starting to loose it, I'll come straight away and get you out." Edward's hands framed my face and he looked into my eyes, "I promise I won't let you do anything you will regret, my love." He leaned in and gently touched my lips.

I responded to his touch and his words and found myself relaxing. "Okay, if you promise to listen it and help if I need it, then I can do this."

"I know you can, love."

I smiled at him, then after taking an unnecessary, but nonetheless relaxing deep breath, opened the car door and walked with Edward towards the main buildings.

He walked me to my classroom and after a breathtaking kiss, one I am sure was to distract me from my worries, he left me to walk to his first lecture. I dropped my shield and let me thoughts wonder to the eye catching shape of his tight behind as he walked away. He turned around and grinned as he listened to my thoughts, although his eyes promised retribution later on. I laughed quietly as I headed into the room and quickly found a seat at the back of the class. I didn't feel like attracting any attention tonight.

I watched the lecturer walk into the room and write his name on the board at the front of the room. There were 18 other students in the room and luckily a gentle breeze came in from the window behind me which kept their scents from overwhelming me. I started to relax as the lecturer started to talk about our first book, Charles Dickinson's A Tale of Two Cities.

As a vampire with enhanced abilities and enhanced thought processes, I was able to keep up with the lecture, take notes and look around at my fellow students. There were only five men in the class and two looked bored from the start. One of them, a good looking student, in the row in front of me turned slightly and looked at me. I instinctively looked down and studied my notes. I wrote more notes before I looked up again and he had stopped staring. After a short introduction, the lecturer started to ask the class questions about the text and the hour past quickly. I didn't contribute to the discussion this time, part of me worried about the way the class would respond to my voice.

I stood once the class had been dismissed and packed up my bag. I felt more than heard Edward walking towards me. I looked up with a smile but it fell when I took in his stormy expression.

"What's wrong" I asked quietly. He stared at the male student who had looked at me during class. The student looked at him in alarm and finished packing his bag quickly before racing out the door. Edward's face had taken on a menacing expression.

"I don't like it when men stare at you, love" he said. "He does not have pure thoughts and he better clean them up before the next class or he will have me to deal with."

"Edward, I think you are being just a little protective." I said with a laugh.

"No Bella, I heard him, trust me; he was thinking all sorts of disgusting thoughts about you. Don't worry; I will sort him out if I have to."

I touched his hand to bring him back to me, "Edward" I said with a frown, "You have to trust me, even if you can't trust those around me."

"Bella, I do trust you, completely. I just get angry when another male thinks about you." He sighed and grinned ruefully at me, "Sorry love, you know I just get a little crazy when I can hear everyone's thoughts about you. At least Emmett only has to watch men drool over Rose."

"Perhaps next class I will have to shield you too so you can't hear anyone else."

He grinned, "I love being in a private thought bubble with you."

I smiled as I pictured what we would be doing later at home in the privacy of our bedroom. "Bella," Edward breathed, "you are very, very bad."

I laughed and walked towards the car park. "And you love it," I responded.

Edward threaten to stop the car and take me into the woods as we drove back to our house. I kept the shield down while I watched him and thought about laying next to him in our huge king bed. My thoughts had him breathing fast and he shifted in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position.

"You are going to pay for this," he promised with a growl.

I felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with anticipation as I watched him grip the steering wheel harder and drive the car even faster. Once we had pulled up in front of the house, he jumped out of the car and was around my side of the car before I even realised and he pulled me into his arms. "You are in a lot of trouble, young lady," he breathed.

I felt the curl of desire rise inside me as he raced up the stairs to the door. "What about Jake?"

"He is asleep on the couch," Edward muttered, "Great babysitter he makes."

"Now Edward, Jake would never let anything happen to Renesmee, you know that."

"Well, he can get a sore neck on the couch for all I care. I am not putting you down." He opened the door without releasing me and with a cursory glance at the sleeping wolf on our couch; he raced upstairs and into our room.

He was kissing me before our bedroom door was closed and he carried me to the bed. He watched me as he removed all his clothes and I felt the tension rising between us. Every night seemed like this, our need to be together, to pleasure the other until we split into a million pieces. My breath was racing as he stood before me, gloriously naked.

He pushed me back gently onto the mattress and followed me down, kissing me slowly, softly, belying all the tension I could feel in him. His hands were slowly undressing me, his mouth following his hands until I was begging him to join me, to hurry. He smiled at me and told me he had warned me that I was in trouble as he slowed everything down and started all over again. I felt the pressure building inside me until I couldn't take it any more, so I used my now slim advantage, the human blood within, now almost gone, and the strength it gave me to overpower Edward, to force him to the mattress as I rose up above him and took us to a shattering end.

We lay in each others arms during the night watching the view from our large window, watching as the suns rays lighted up the world on another day. Edward's arms tightened around me as I kissed his hand and we could hear Nessie stirring. As had become our normal routine, we both rose and pulled on some night clothes, getting back into bed before we heard pounding steps and then the door being thrown open. "Momma," she squealed as she ran and threw herself into my arms.

"Good morning, darling"

Edward picked her up and held her over his head, "And where is my good morning hug?"

"Daddy," she squirmed, giggling the whole time, "I can't hug you from up here."

"Okay," he laughed and pulled her down for a cuddle. "Where you good for Jake, last night?"

"Of course I was," she said seriously. "I helped him with his English homework."

"What did you do darling?" I asked with a laugh.

"I read the chapter he had to read to him. But then I got too sleepy and he had to put me to bed."

I caught Edward's eye over her head and rolled my eyes. "Jake should do his own homework. What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Can we go up to that clearing we found a week ago? I like climbing the trees there."

"Okay, so climbing it is," Edward told her as I got up to find Nessie some sturdy clothes. She tended to be pretty tough on her outdoor gear.

I walked to her room and smiled as I noticed that Jake's scent had disappeared sometime during the night. _Hope we didn't wake him_, I grinned to myself.

The view from Nessie's window promised a beautiful sunny day, perfect for racing through the forest. And all I had to do was enjoy it and my family.

_Life was good_, I thought.

_From the Author... Thanks to those of you who have sent me a review and sorry it has been so long between chapters! Please review and anyone wth ideas for where the story should go next, I would welcome them..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Missing…

The next few weeks of my first college semester passed uneventfully.

Edward's terrifying expressions as he picked me up from class, had prevented not only that one male student in my English lit class, but most men in all my classes, from ever looking at me again. I caught plenty of stares though, especially from female students when I was with Edward, as students took in our pale and mysterious looks, but mostly I ignored them and they eventually stopped their obvious staring.

After all, I remembered my curiosity as a student at Fork's High School when I had first lay my eyes on the Cullen's, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised now I have joined their vampire ranks, that I would also be stared at. At least I didn't have to worry about blushing anymore.

It was Friday and I had two classes and a lecture to attend today before I could get home to see Alice and Jasper, who were coming to stay for the weekend. Nessie was getting Home School classes from Edward during the day, so I assumed they would keep busy with whatever project Edward had created to entertain our daughter. She was at Junior High level in most subjects and she spoke basic French and Spanish already.

The weather was appropriately dull and grey outside, ensuring I could attend daytime classes without scaring anyone. My first class started early so I offered to drop Jake at his school. With the amount of homework he received each week and the extra tutoring Edward was giving him to help him catch up after he had disappeared, wolf style, at the news of Edward and my engagement; I really hadn't had a chance to chat to him since we had moved to New Hampshire. I missed our old conversations.

I carefully backed up the Audi and drove out the drive. "So, school is alright?" I asked.

"It's okay," he grumbled. "Too much damn homework, though. Never had to work this hard on the Res."

"I am sure it is good for you! How is Leah getting on at the new job?" Leah had, not surprisingly, got the job working security for a local firm.

"Good, she likes the work. She is guarding cash trucks at the moment."

Edward and I didn't see too much of Leah. She was around of course, she lived in the apartment over the barn we built for Jake and Leah to live it, but she tended to keep to herself mostly. When we proposed she come over to New Hampshire, it was just as much to give her some breathing space from Sam, as much as it was to be near Jake.

"You don't drive as fast as Edward," Jake mused as we drove towards his High School. "Well I can't detect speed cameras before I get to them for one thing," I grinned, "and I am trying to make sure Nessie doesn't get a thrill for speed too quickly. Edward already has a bad effect on her."

"She does like things fast," Jake agreed. "Do you know that she is already planning which car she wants Edward to buy for her when she looks old enough to drive."

I blanched at the thought, Nessie was growing up way too quickly.

"She wants a Porsche, like Alice's, at least that's what she wants this week. She checks out all the cars and their performance on the internet while I am doing my homework. She can rattle off all the specs of Alice's Porsche."

"She is going to be a nightmare," I groaned.

I pulled up in front of the school and Jake leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Do you want me to pick you up?" I asked, ignoring him when he wrinkled his nose at my vampire smell.

"Nah, I'll run home."

"Okay, see you tonight."

I drove off after watching Jake disappear, not before I noticed several of the female students check him out. I shook my head at him and drove off to my first class.

When I got home that afternoon, the first thing I noticed was the yellow Porsche sitting in the drive, Alice and Jasper had obviously arrived. Edward had left me a note on the kitchen counter to let me know that he, Alice, Jasper and Nessie had gone up to a clearing not too far from the house, and that I should meet them there.

The clearing reminded me a little of our meadow back in Forks, but this space was about as long as a football field and was more open. Wild grasses grew high in places and the trees which bordered the clearing were tall and leafy, offering cool shade in summer.

I left my bag and took off running, enjoying the sounds of the forest around me. The trees were different here to those at Forks and the scent in the air seemed sweeter. I drew it into my lungs and held it there as I ran. I reached a ridge before the clearing and I lifted the shield from my mind, calling silently ahead to Edward as I ran. I could hear Renesmee's excited voice chattering over the top of Alice's as I slowed to a jog and came into view. "Momma," she squealed and ran over to me, "you're home!"

I lent down to give her a hug and then moved to hug both Alice and Jasper in turn. "When did you get here?" I asked them.

"A couple of hours ago, Jaz drove us down in a record 42 minutes. I'm going to do the drive back and I am determined to beat his time." Alice told me as she turned to her lover with a grin.

"No more taking about driving so fast around Nessie," I protested, thinking of Jake's comments this morning.

"Why not Momma, I love it when Daddy drives fast."

I mentally groaned as I threw a dirty look at my husband. He just looked back at me angelically. "There is nothing wrong with my driving, Bella, we have discussed this plenty of times, and I will teach Nessie to drive, so she will be brilliant. So how was class, love?" Edward asked me as he pulled me towards him in a hug, which was clearly meant to distract me. It worked.

"Great, I got a distinction in my first paper!"

"Well done," he congratulated me with a smile and kissed me to emphasis the point.

"Are you enjoying your first time at college, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Mmm, although I am not so sure how the male students around me feel. Edward frightens them when he sees them looking."

Alice laughed, "I completely understand. You should see that way Jasper responses when a guy stares at me too long." She shuddered delicately, "He can be terrifying." We shared a grin before I turned my attention to Nessie, who had walked over to spot she had been standing on when I arrived. She was holding a football in her hand and the group had clearly been playing catch when I arrived.

Catch for vampires, and werewolf's for that matter, required a great deal of space, especially when Emmett and Edward were playing. The length of the clearing allowed us to run around without crashing into to many trees. After all, there was no thunder to disguise the strange booming noises we would generate if there were.

"Want to play Bella?" Edward asked me, linking his fingers through mine and pulling me towards the far end of the field.

"I want to be in the middle" Nessie stated, so she stayed where she was, just moved closer to the trees, as Alice and Jasper took off down the other end. Nessie threw the ball to Jaz, who threw it all the way up the clearing to me, and then I back to Nessie. We played and laughed for a while as the light of the day dimmed until I realised something was wrong, when Alice threw the ball to Renesmee and she let it sail past her head.

"Nessie?" called out, uncertainly.

She didn't respond immediately, so Edward and I started running towards her when I saw her look up, her eyes full of human tears.

"Something's wrong with Jake," she wailed.

I caught her in my arms and hugged her, while Edward leaned over, paying attention to her thoughts. Alice and Jaz joined us and we listened as Edward told us what Nessie was thinking, as she sobbed on my shoulder.

"She can't feel Jake and he isn't answering her call."

I looked at Edward sharply, "I didn't know they were communicating telepathically?"

"I don't think they consciously realised it either. It seems to just be part of their connection." Edward frowned and looked frustrated that he hadn't picked up this fact. He looked out of the forest in the direction of our home, "I can't hear him either."

He watched Nessie and said, "Alice, try calling Jake's phone, see if there is an answer. Jaz, we should go back to the house to see if Jake is there and perhaps hurt." Edward's face didn't look promising though. "I would have thought if he was hurt, Nessie would sense this, but it is like he isn't anywhere near us at all."

Alice had her phone out, pushed the speed dial and put the phone to her ear. Jasper and Edward turned and sped away towards the house as I hugged Nessie. "Darling, will you get on my back so we can get home and see if Jake is there?" My daughter hiccuped as she tried to slow her tears.

"Please Momma, let's go now. Quickly," she urged. I felt a surge of anxiety at her tone and as soon as she was settled, I was running. Alice ran alongside me and put the phone back in her pocket. She shook her head at me, "The cell is going straight to voice mail."

I felt a wave of panic for my friend and I ran faster, Nessie quietly crying on my neck. I dropped my shield so I could communicate with Edward easily and told him what Alice had said. I knew that they would reach the house before we would so I could only hope that Jake was there somehow, ready to give Nessie a big hug when we arrived.

By the time Alice and I ran into the house, Edward was already pacing up and down the living area. "He is not here and not in the apartment. How was he coming home?" he asked me.

"He told me he would run." I told him, feeling guilty now as I could have picked him up at the end of my class.

I could hear Jasper talking on the phone in the next room. "Jasper is calling Leah, to see if she knows anything. I am going to do a quick scout around the trees nearby to make sure he isn't somewhere near. Bella, you stay here with Renesmee in case Leah calls or Jake suddenly appears. Alice, can you take your car and drive down to the school, see if you get some idea of anything that might have happened there or along the way?"

She nodded but looked worried, "Edward you know I can't see what the wolves are doing or what will happen."

"I know," Edward said with a sigh, "but if something has happened along the way, you might get some sort of premonition." She didn't look hopeful, but nodded and left. I heard the sound of her car flying out the drive as I sat on the couch and pulled Nessie onto my lap.

Jasper got off the phone and came in to the room. "Leah can't contact him, although she thinks she can hear a buzz from him, as though he is somewhere deep in the ground or behind a thick wall. At least that suggests he is not…" he glanced at Nessie and mouthed the word "dead" to Edward and I.

I felt a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature go through me as he continued. "Leah's leaving work now and will go straight to Jake's school to see if she can work out what has happened."

"Should I let the other wolves know?" I asked Edward.

"Let's wait until Alice and Leah have got to the school. It might be better if Leah calls them anyway."

Edward moved over and kissed me on the forehead and gave Nessie a quick hug. "I am sure he will be okay, darling," he told her before the two vampires ran out the door.

I held my daughter close to me, trying not to let my fear increase hers. I felt Nessie put her palm against my face and was almost overwhelmed by the thoughts running through her mind. I had to distract her somehow, and considering the state of her tear stained face, I decided a bath would be the best option for now.

I carried her up to the bathroom, grabbing the phone on the way past so I would get an update from Edward if he found anything. I held her while I filled the bath, running my hand over her hair gently to sooth her. By the time I had her undressed and in the water, her thoughts had turned from overwhelming panic to a numbing anxiety and desire to see Jake walk in the door, unharmed. My thoughts echoed Nessie's.

I washed and dried her, then carried her to her bedroom. I dressed her in jeans and a shirt rather than pyjamas so we could be mobile if we needed to be.

The phone rang and I put it to my ear. Edward's voice answered my greeting, he sounded upset. "Jaz and I didn't get any new scents to suggest Jake has been home today, we are moving closer to the school now. Leah and Alice are there already and I can hear Alice. They have found a trace of Jake's scent leading up the street from the school, but then it just disappears."

"How can that happen?" I asked, distressed.

"I don't know, Leah will have to call Sue and see if she or the other elders can come up with anything. I'll call you when we catch up with Alice. Can you call Esme and Carlisle and let they know what is happening. Carlisle might have some ideas."

"Okay, call me once you get to Alice."

Renesmee placed her palm on my face and silently asked me what Edward had said. "Jaz and Daddy haven't found Jake and they are going to talk to Alice and Leah when they get to Jake's school. I have to call Grandpa Carlisle now."

I lifted her onto her bed and tucked a blanket over her while I called Edward's parents. "Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"It's me, Bella. Something is wrong. Jake is missing."

"When, what happened?" Carlisle demanded.

"Renesmee started crying about an hour ago, she lost contact with him. Leah and Alice are at Jake's school, apparently they can track his scent away from the school and then it simply disappears. Leah can sense a buzz from him so we are assuming he is okay. Do you know of anything that could do this?"

"No," he said slowly. I could imagine his concerned frown as he spoke. "Certainly there are legends of things that can harm real werewolves, silver for instance, but I am not sure whether they would affect a shifter." I heard him talk to someone in the background. "Esme and I will come down straight away; we'll be there in an hour."

"Thanks Carlisle," I said feeling a little relief. "We'll see you soon."


End file.
